Wątek forum:Ogłoszenia/@comment-25610585-20160411144658
Wysoce nieprawdopodobna rzecz, której trzeba się podjąć po raz to trzeci, chociaż tym razem... z większym zapałem i efektywnością. Tak więc, podczas knucia mrocznych i złych pomysłów przejęcia Astronomicanu, w mym zakonnym Librarium, opracowałem kilka planów działań, a także przygotowałem listę rzeczy do zrobienia, które należałoby zrobić, gdyż ich brak sprawia, że burdel, który tutaj był tak naprawdę się wiele nie zmienił. Ale tutaj się zaczyna problem, bo... bądźmy szczerzy, wielu narzeka, a niewielu robi cokolwiek. Dlatego, mój plan zakłada wasz minimalny udział, ten normalny, zwykły wysiłek czyli wstukanie kilku klawiszy. Oprócz, rzeczy ważnych, znajdują się w tym rzeczy mniej ważne. Te ważne prezentują się następująco: 1. Regulamin - to "akt prawny" Astronomicanu, którego użytkownicy, niezależnie od tego czy należą do Administracji, powinni, a raczej muszą, przestrzegać co do joty. Po za tym, musi być on poważny, w jasny i zrozumiały sposób zapisany, bez niepotrzebnego wodolejstwa, aby przekazać jak najwięcej informacji na temat zasad jakie trzeba przestrzegać. Do tego, w regulaminie powinny być również opisane wymiary kar, po za których granice nie można wychodzić, a jedynie poruszać się w tolerancji. Dlatego Regulamin należy napisać od nowa i to w o wiele lepszej formie niż dotychczas jest to zrobione. 2. Wskaźnik dobrego artykułu. - Ja, równie dobrze jak i niektórzy, zdaje sobię sprawę, z tego, że są artykuły, których egzystencja aż prosi o pomstę do Imperatora, ale, jak to robił Rojek, nie można dodawać artykułów do poprawy/usunięcia tylko i wyłącznie na bazie własnego osądu, gdyż, dla jednej osoby to co nie będzie przeszkadzać, dla drugiej będzie rąbkiem u spódnicy, a trzeci będzie bronił owej rzeczy, bo mu się to podoba. Dlatego też, wypadałoby zrobić temat, w którym taki wskaźnik czy miernik się omówi, aby artykuły, wszystkie, były traktowane jednakowo. 3. Schemat Artykułów. - Moim zdaniem, rzecz, którą należałoby poprawić, rozwinąć. Usunąć humor, a w jego miejsce dać zdania bardziej oddające powagę i bardziej pomocne. W końcu ma być to strona profesjonalna. Dodatkowo, zwłaszcza, że jest jeszcze poradnik, wypadałoby dodać zdjęcia obrazujące np. dodawanie cytatu. 4 Humor - Wszędzie się on przewija. W artykułach, w podspisach pod obazkami, lub jako same obrazki. O ile jestem w stanie zrozumieć komentarz lub rozprawianie na forum czy tablicy użytkownika, to humor w artykułach to przesada, zwłaszcza niskich lotów. W końcu mamy być poważną wiką. Dlatego też należy się go pozbyć. Po za tym... od tego jest czat. A TERAZ KILKA SŁOWEK OGŁOSZEŃ! Na Astronomican, zostało dodane kilka rzeczy, które od początków Astro dodane nie były, a mianowicie: 1. Odznaczenia. Tak, te, które tak bardzo lubicie i które motywują was do działania. :) Teraz są odznakami z naszego Uniwersum! Nic tylko iść i je zdobywać! Podziękowania kierować należy do Generała Ienastreta, a także Lorda Rinkashiego, za to, że siedzieli do 3-4 nad ranem, aby je zrobić. 2. Emotikony również zostały dodane na czat, dzięki czemu możecie tworzyć swoje nowe kombinacje, a także wyrażać swoje emocje. Pełną listę emotikon, jakby ktoś nie wiedział gdzie jest, można znaleźćtutaj. 3. Po za tym, na Czat dostał również dodany kod, dzięki któremu w prawym dolnym rogu znajduje się, w obecnej chwili, niebianin, a podczas przyszłych zmian tła i motywu, będzie on zmieniany wraz z nim. 4 Z uwagi na to, że czcionka, a raczej jej kolor, jest zależny od motywu, który jest ustawiany na Astronomicanie, tło na czacie nie będzie występować, gdyż wymaga to kolejnego kodu, który będzie trzebai dopasowywać do tła czatu. Z uwagi, na wczorajszą próbę, nawet ustawienia bardzo jasnej tapety, wiem, że jest to problematyczne, a i tak efekt jest... mizerny. UPRASZAM O NIEUŻYWANIE W DYSKUSJACH PRZEKLEŃSTW I WULGARYZMÓW.